


Super GF

by wind14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Destruction, F/M, Lactation, Lasers, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wind14/pseuds/wind14
Summary: You never know what a stay-at-home girlfriend does while you're at work. Turns out it can be intergalactic in scope.
Kudos: 2





	Super GF

Another long day at work. I sighed as I parked my car outside my place. Still, there was plenty to look forward to at home. I unlocked my front door and instantly found myself being squeezed tightly in a hug. I looked down to see my vision filled by sizable light cocoa cleavage and the beautiful face of my girlfriend, Sarina. She smirked and pressed ever so slightly more into me with her breasts, and I could feel my bones creaking. Her full bosom barely yielded at all as I thought to myself that it was almost scary how easily she could crush me with the softest part of her body if she wanted. And I’m not sure who would stop her, since she was basically indestructible. 

She eased up a bit, knowing how much was enough. 

“Sorry, Matt. I just wanted to show you how full they are now.” 

Sarina looked pointedly down at her swollen tits. It might have just been me, but they seemed to have already grown larger now than just before the hug. 

“I’ve had to let out milk so often today but they keep swelling up...and it feels so good.” 

She reached up to grab her right nipple and squeezed, instantly letting out a spurt of milk that soaked through her stretched out top and dripped onto the floor. Her eyes closed in ecstasy and she moaned despite herself. Sarina’s eyes flickered open and looked invitingly over to me. I didn’t need encouragement and briskly walked to the bedroom and started stripping. 

I was only part way through unbuttoning my shirt when Sarina arrived, already topless. Her constantly inflating tits were leaking milky streams to the floor, even without stimulation. She looked at me for a moment, clearly impatient.

“You need help hurrying up, Matt?” 

I barely had time to gulp before her pupils began glowing white and twin beams of light effortlessly and quickly sliced off my clothes. I sighed.

“Sarina...you know that means I need to replace this shirt now.”

She was busy ogling my naked body already but did deign to answer.

“My energy is bursting on the inside as much as my milk is...I really needed to let a little out so I don’t accidentally incinerate the block.”

I doubted it would be an accident if it happened, but I didn’t doubt she could destroy much more than a city block in a moment if her eyes released her vast energies at anything close to max output rather than the pittance she had used to undress me.

Interrupting my thoughts, she strutted over to me sexily and blew gently on me; enough to toss me onto the bed. If my dick wasn’t already fully hard enough, the combination of her powerful allure and downright hot body was making the veins down my dick’s length throb angrily that they weren’t already deep inside Sarina.

“Here it is...I’ve been waiting.” 

Sarina said, almost to herself as she slipped one leg out of her panties and leaned over me to spear herself with my big cock. Milk was dripping onto me, which only served to drive me more crazy while I felt myself enter her little by little until firmly bumping her solid cervix.

I started pumping my hips up as much as I could beneath her, and grabbed her swelling breasts that even I could milk when they became this engorged. Milk started covering me and splattered the bed around me. However, instead of reducing in size, Sarina’s already sizable breasts began inflating more rapidly. Her eyes were again closed, rapturously soaking in the dual sensations of my dick deep inside her and her breasts expanding more and more and more with milk that felt so good to spurt.

As we fucked each other raw, her breasts began smothering my head despite her not even leaning over as she rode my cock. The milk flow had increased so much that puddles of it were now running off the bed. My brain simply had too much stimulation and short circuited, blowing a huge load inside Sarina that caused her whole body to shiver and tremble before she came as well. 

“Mmmmm…”

She moaned tight lipped as little spasms wracked her body and semen pumped inside her copiously, filling her insides completely.

-

I woke up from briefly falling unconscious; the stimulation had been too much for my pleasure-addled brain. Sarina, however, had far beyond my tolerance and had been riding my still-hard dick the whole time I was out. One of her nipples still copiously leaking milk dangled over my mouth, covering my face in the delicious substance that doubled as a potent aphrodisiac.

I licked my lips and almost instantly felt my energy surge, pumping into her body's depths with renewed fervor. I could feel plenty of fresh semen ready to unload into her already flooded womb.

“Nice of you to join me again.” Sarina smirked as she tirelessly rode me.

“Well, it seems part of me never left in the first place.” I said, trying not to betray how aroused I was by her. 

“Cheeky. See how much you can fill me up today.” Her eyes glowed with anticipation...and perhaps also her barely restrained heat vision. 

I needed no more encouragement and grabbed an engorged breast with one hand and her hip with the other. Thrusting as hard as I could with my dream girl and lover before me resulted in a new load rapidly rising. I bucked my hips and shot out another huge load, even bigger than the previous one. 

Sarina grinded me subtly as she moaned with her head back and her stomach swelled slightly as waves of my orgasm flowed into her with my sizable cock plugging her tightly. After she came down from her high of the sensation of my cum filling her, she grabbed her other breast and squeezed, aiming it for my mouth. A stream of milk filled my mouth in moments and I had no choice but to swallow.

“Give me more.” Sarina said huskily. 

My body was being pushed beyond its limits by her unnatural milk, and I felt a dull ache in my balls as they rushed to meet her selfish demand. 

“Ok, but I'm doing you from behind. It's the perfect position for a woman as lewd as you.” I tested my luck, but I knew she liked it when I did.

She sat up, letting some of my semen spill out, and bent over on the milk soaked bed. Her breasts swayed beneath her almost to the covers, still engorging and lactating in sync with her arousal.

I wasted no time in plugging her greedy pussy with my sore cock. I knew this would be the end, so I wanted it to be perfect. I slapped her invulnerable ass as hard as I could, knowing she couldn't be hurt but she could be aroused. Sarina rocked slightly with my thrusts, helping me reach her cervix every single time. I felt the load of a lifetime building in me, enhanced by her creamy aphrodisiac. I reached up to fondle one of her breasts again and leaned into her back while I humped wildly. 

A few minutes that felt like an eternity of pleasure was enough for me to be the verge of bursting. 

“I'm giving you everything I have, Sarina.” I said raggedly

“I just…hope it'll…be enough.” She responded between interrupting thrusts.

I came. I locked my hips to hers and shot everything. Her belly was swelling to pregnancy levels from how much semen I'd shot, and she rubbed her swollen belly in ecstasy. I pulled back and thrusted one last time to get the dregs out, inflating her belly slightly larger before I collapsed from exhaustion on top of her. I blacked out.

-

I woke up in Sarina’s lap to her stroking my hair. She smiled down at me and we leaned at each other for a deep kiss. 

2

Sarina blew a kiss at Matt as he left for work (knocking him over by “accident” with the accompanying gust) and went back inside. Almost immediately, her constant streams of milk ceased and her breasts firmed incredibly as they compacted into still-enormous normal size for her. Sarina had consummate control of her body and only pretended to lack control over her lactating, swelling breasts to both pander to Matt's taste and to prevent herself from accidentally crushing him with her normal density bosom. 

She felt even more energetic than usual and had a slight headache from how much energy she had built up waiting for release. Sex with Matt was wonderful in it's own way, but it scratched a different itch than the one she suffered from now. Sarina usually went all out once per week in a “safe zone” to not go crazy, but it had only been a few days since the last time she had left the solar system for her fun. She was surprised that she must still be increasing in power even into her twenties. She had stopped physically aging already but apparently that hadn't stopped her growth in other areas.

It didn't seem too long ago that she was normal...well, relatively…

-

“Look! The magnifying glass trick is working!” 

A patient group of children were squatting around a single glass. The focused point of light had begun to cause a tiny plume of smouldering heat. 

“Put some of the newspaper under it!” 

Sarina watched one of her friends pull out some scrunched up newspaper hastily shoved in a pocket earlier. As soon as it was placed under the lens, a hole developed, ringed in black and expanding rapidly. The scrap crumpled and burned as several sets of awestruck eyes watched. 

“Whoaaa!”

“I'm gonna try that on my homework next…”

“I wish my family had a big magnifying glass like that.”

Sarina's complaint came last. Unlike the others, she wouldn't be able to try it on her own later at home. 

Once she got back home, she grabbed some of her father's newspaper off the kitchen table and bounded up the stairs to her room.

Sarina looked sullenly at the pile of fragile looking paper. She thought she might take it to school tomorrow and sneak a magnifying glass out of the science room so that she could say to her friends “I tried it too!” Why did her stupid Dad have to have microscopes in the basement instead of way more useful magnifying glasses. 

Disgruntled, she stared at the newspaper. Why couldn't she fit in just this once? Why couldn't the other kids invite her over to their houses? Why did everyone get weirded out when she fell off her bike and didn't get hurt at all? It's not like she knew you could get hurt by something small like that. Why couldn't this stupid paper just burn?

Sarina's eyes began glowing ever so faintly as an invisible wave of energy, too weak to be seen, began softly pelting the newspaper. In the few centimeter spot she stared hardest at, it blackened slightly and began to crumple at a painstakingly slow rate.

“Huh? Whaaaaaat?” Sarina couldn't believe the paper had crumpled on its own like that. Maybe all you had to do was get angry at newspaper for it to work, though it still sucked compared to singed halo of flame caused by a glass. She'd have to keep practicing at home...

-

The day her father disappeared a few weeks later left Sarina confused. She hadn't made much progress on her newspaper training every morning, but when she came downstairs everything was gone. Her father's lab in the basement, all the books, clippings, notes lying around all over the first floor, all cleared out. It was like no one had ever lived in the house but her. Still in disbelief, she walked to the bus stop as usual, took the bus to school in stunned silence, and told her teacher her dad had disappeared. 

After the school and law enforcement verified what had happened, she was told she would live in a foster home from then on. It was there she met Matt.

Sarina was shy and introverted at the best of times, so she was blank faced for most of the time during her first meeting with her “new family.” However she perked up when she was introduced to her new “big brother.” He was 2 years older, and he was very polite. But she sensed a sweetness from him that she had never even sensed from her father; he genuinely wanted her to enjoy her new life. 

-

Matt continued being sweet to her, along with his parents, and even when it came to wrestling over who get to pick the channel (she always won easily) he was a good sport and didn't seem weirded out by her like the kids her own age always had been. 

The years passed more happily than her old life, and Sarina had moved on completely. It didn't hurt that Matt was turning into a handsome young man in close proximity to her just as her own body began to develop and boys were becoming more interesting. The first things to start growing were her breasts. She went from flat as a board to having the biggest breasts in the middle school in a matter of months. They were so firm that she refused to wear a bra, and she began finding new popularity with male gazes at school as her light brown cleavage grew every day. Of course, this resulted in inverse popularity with the girls who were envious of her “obviously fake” tits.

The other thing she became infamous for was breaking things. Her strength kept growing for some reason and pens, pencils, door handles, and other things she handled kept mysteriously snapping for some reason. She constantly worked on her self control, but her strength kept growing faster than her ability to process it. Matt told her to skip playing sports or hitting the weight room if she wanted to avoid even more attention. As he told her that, just like everyone else, his eyes were glued to her gravity defying cleavage. Though she ignored the boys at school, she enjoyed using her arms to “accidentally” emphasize her bosom even further around Matt so that she could revel in her ability to make him blush on command. In her last year of middle school her still-growing H cup breasts were so firm that she had to unbutton a few buttons or her shirt would tear apart from the strain instantly. The fact that the dress code hadn't been designed with her in mind fell on deaf ears of her grade’s girls who could only see her becoming even more slutty and attention seeking, and few students were sympathetic to the frequent headaches she began to have so she kept her complaints mostly to herself. 

Sarina came close to losing her temper several times from the relentless whispering and teasing from a certain rumor-obsessed clique in her grade especially. She often fantasized about “testing” her strength on them in ways that would solve her bullying problem permanently. She ended up usually letting out her stress by practicing the drums alone in the music wing, as it was the perfect instrument to work on perfectly controlling her strength with. (Though that isn't to say there weren't many broken drumsticks in her history.)

A few days after summer break finally arrived, Matt asked if Sarina wanted to come along with him camping in the mountains nearby since his usual friend bailed. His parents exchanged knowing looks when he told them, but okayed the trip. 

“This is a good chance, I'm rooting for you Sarina!” Matt's mom told her as she was packing the night before. “Just use those weapons on your chest and Matt'll be yours in no time.” 

Sarina looked down at her now J cup breasts that completely blocked her vision of her lower body. They definitely were weapons at this point. 

“Well, I'm sure Matt has other girls his own age that are cuter than me...and less strong than me. I think it makes him feel awkward around me.” She couldn't help venting a bit. 

Matt's mom touched her shoulder in support and said “You're you. And you should never be ashamed of that.”

“Thanks. Good night.” Sarina smiled then sat on her bed once the door was closed. She wondered what Matt was packing, and looked over in his room's direction. He might even be shirtless before bed, those lightly toned muscles on display. As her imagination ran a bit wild, she squinted until abruptly her vision shifted and she could see through the walls of the house. Sure enough there Matt was in his room striking some goofy poses in the mirror before hopping into bed himself. Sarina bit her lip as she tried to see through his boxers but it only resulted in her vision going full x ray and seeing his skeleton instead. 

She blinked and shook her head. That would take some getting used to. Suddenly she realized it might be helpful to look down through her twin obstructions. For some reason, even going full x-ray didn't let her see through any part of her own body. She began to look more intensely and felt her eyes develop a funny feeling for a bit then suddenly smelled smoke. Blinking and returning to the normal spectrum, she noticed two plumes of smoke coming from the top of her unmarred breasts. 

“What the heck?” Sarina could have sworn something like that had happened before, but it was too deep in her repressed memories of her old life to recognize. She'd have to experiment after she got back from the trip, though she couldn't help but feel like she'd forgotten something…

-

It had been a fun road trip, chatting away while Matt kept stealing looks at the bikini top that covered a tiny fraction of Sarina's breastflesh. She had worn a hoodie over it as she left so that no one would protest, and now she had Matt where she wanted him. She didn't need to switch vision spectrums to see his perpetual hard-on with her in the passenger seat as he struggled to look at the road enough not to crash. 

By the time they got there, poor Matt had endured more than any teenage boy could bear. He found himself bringing her body up as they walked to the planned campsite. 

“You know, I gotta say Sarina. You're having a pretty crazy puberty.”

“Well, these things are more trouble than they're worth. They keep breaking things too.” 

“Hearts, you mean?” Matt smirked despite trying to play it cool.

“I dunno, why don't you tell me?” Sarina crossed her arms under her bosom to shove them even closer to Matt. Some drool came out of his mouth while he stared deeply into cleavage you could lose your head in. As icing, lifting her breasts had revealed her lightly toned abs that had been obscured previously. The buffet of ogling meant he had no idea that a huge bear had appeared behind him. 

Before he could register her movement, Sarina dashed behind him and punched the bear instinctively to protect him. Because she had moved and acted without thinking, she had struck the bear without holding back. Matt was knocked to the ground from the shockwave and when he turned to look, there were bear parts strewn around the area; only the animal’s extremities had remained somewhat intact while the whole midsection was blown apart instantly. 

Since she had moved so quickly, her bikini top was torn apart and her hiking pants had several tears in them. Blood covered her upper body and Sarina still clenched fist. That felt...good. She turned to face Matt as he pulled himself off the ground. “Uh, sorry. There was a bear.” 

“Thanks Sarina, you saved me there…….has anyone ever told you that you basically have superhero strength at this point? All you need is an outfit and you'll have fanboys in no time. Though actually, I kinda like your current outfit.”

She looked down and realized she lost her top without realizing. Though her inner teenage girl was screaming, she decided to play it off. “Well you know, I was thinking my superhero alias could be B4, for bare boobed bear blood...girl.” 

Matt mimed a facepalm while he too tried not to stare at her huge nipples aimed at him and boring into his psyche. He had the presence of mind to reach into his bag “Let's get you washed up, there's a lake nearby. And we've got some spare T-shirts if you want to revert to your non B4-girl form afterwards.” 

He led the way while trying not to think of how absurd a person Sarina was, even for someone who had grown up with her. He knew she was really strong but what she just did was beyond normal human potential. Meanwhile, Sarina was being filled with mushy feelings she wasn't used to for how well Matt handled the whole thing. He didn't run away, he didn't fear her, he just showed he cared and made his bad jokes. She decided: she was going to make him hers tonight.

Later on in the afternoon, they sat next to the campfire after Matt had cooked a caught fish for them. Matt almost put his arm around Sarina, then stopped himself. However, she noticed and reached out to firmly pull his arm around her, then placed his palm on her right breast. He went bright red immediately and stuttered “Ummmm, Sarina-”

“I want you to be mine, Matt.” Sarina said with unusual intensity for her. She stared unblinkingly at Matt, then reached over to kiss him before he could react. Matt couldn't do anything to resist her, and he squeezed his right hand as hard as he could, only barely dimpling a fraction of her incredibly firm breast. Sarina took a break from knocking his tongue around with her own to pull her mouth back, smirk, and say, “C'mon, can't you squeeze harder?” 

She pulled the t-shirt up and off, fully exposing herself again. She reached up and effortlessly squeezed her breasts deeply, making them look normal and soft. She then let go, pressing against Matt's chest with them until he was forced to the ground against his sleeping bag. At this angle, Matt's vision was dominated completely by their unyielding bulk. 

“You know, I didn't realize before now that normal people can't even stop the softest part of my body.” She pressed a bit further, and Matt started to feel like he was being crushed. She relented and leaned back while giggling. “Don't worry, l'll be as careful as I can with you.”

Matt's throbbing hard on was readily apparent against the back of Sarina's panties and she ripped his pants and boxers off in one clean motion before pulling her panties to the side. She took a deep breath and slid his sizable rod into her waiting wetness. Matt moaned despite himself at the pure pleasure and incomparable tightness of Sarina's pussy. Being constantly subjugated in wrestling matches with Sarina when they were younger had given him a fetish he hadn't known about until now, and being completely at her mercy while she rode his cock was bringing his cum to the surface in record speed. It didn't help that his hands couldn't get enough of the insane firmness of her curvaceous butt and her huge tits filling his vision.

“Sarina...I...hngg!” 

Matt grabbed her toned tummy on each side and blew the biggest load of his life up till now, desperately trying to fill her insides with as much evidence of his attraction to her as he could. As she felt Matt empty his balls inside her, Sarina had her first orgasm ever from finally consummating the relationship she had wanted as she shivered and moaned. She felt like she could float from the fuzzy sensations and she closed her eyes while losing herself in the feeling. 

“You're incredible, Sarina. Hottest girl on the planet. Also, don't panic when you open your eyes but I think you're in a situation.”

Sarina came down from her afterglow lazily and opened her eyes to find she had quite literally floated off Matt's body a few feet into the air. Despite what Matt had said, she did panic and flailed her limbs around for a moment trying to find traction. 

“Whaaaat? This has never happened before! How do I get down?” 

“The girl who can float and beat up bears is asking me how to get down?”

Sarina pouted with as much dignity she could muster for a mostly naked girl with cum dripping out of her while floating. She then tried to get that fuzzy feeling back from a moment ago. She let it spread across her body and tried to float in a direction. She began drifting to the left. In her excitement, she tried drift right much more quickly. Matt watched as Sarina suddenly shot off quickly enough to knock over their tent and send him rolling with a mach speed shockwave. Sarina unfortunately had been aiming uphill towards the mountainside and bored effortlessly through the solid rock to the other side before managing to slow herself down. She looked back at the hole she had carved. 

Was she actually that impervious? Sarina had barely explored her body's uniqueness and in 2 days she found out she was way stronger than she thought, her body was insanely hard, she could see through walls, and apparently she could fly. 

She spent 20 minutes gleefully experimenting with flying through the mountain range at supersonic speed until she got the knack for it. She wondered what else she could do...what were the other usual superhero powers? Ice breath was definitely one...she decided to try that.

She floated over to a patch of trees, inhaled as hard as she could (which sucked a few trees out of the ground), then blew at full force. All the trees in front of her were instantly splintered by the sheer gale force wind, surprising herself again with how much raw power she had even in her lungs. The initial megagust blew through the valley, destroying everything in its path like a F5 tornado and rumbling the rock it came into contact with. She continued blowing, but tried narrowing the stream with her lips while thinking of how to cool her breath. The stream began turning icy blue as she narrowly blew at super high velocity from her beautiful lips and the deforested valley was immediately frozen solid wherever her breath touched. She rapidly terraformed the whole area into a deforested winter scene with just her exhalation.

Sarina broke into laughter and did a loop de loop midair. She was so much more powerful than she had ever known. Her confidence, which had been spiking already, began reaching regal heights. She wanted to experiment even more with her breath in a different setting. Remembering that the ocean was west of her, she rose up above the mountains, barely feeling the cold despite being completely nude. Looking towards the west, she blasted off at even higher speed than before. She grinned as she reached higher and higher machs into high-supersonic speed when she suddenly overshot and was a few miles out to sea. 

Wasting no time in her excitement, she inhaled deeply again. Once she was satisfied and the air rushing into her stopped, she blew straight down powerfully. The water instantly parted to the overwhelming wind pressure all the way down to the ocean floor while the updraft and force at the bottom kicked up a growing 360° tsunami of monumental size. She stopped blowing once a huge amount of sea floor had been completely stripped of water as vegetation and all manner of sea creatures were blown into the enormous circular wave of biblical proportions. Beachgoers were running for their lives, but the wave was much too large to run from at this point. Just as it was about to reach the shore, Sarina flew at supersonic speed around the wave while blowing her freezing breath at the crest of the wave instead. Not just the surface of the tempestuous water froze, but she was blowing such intense cold that the water froze solid all the way to the sea floor almost instantly. She had made the world's largest ice flower in bloom. 

Nodding contentedly at her handiwork, she decided to perform a further experiment and flew out to sea a bit past the ice wave sculpture. Inhaling slightly, she blew another stream of ice breath but this time a wider, indiscriminate stream at the ocean. Her lazy exhale froze miles of deep ocean in seconds, forming an icy island. She continued blowing at unfrozen water while more and more of nature bent to her will as the horizon became lined by a thick ice sheet of her making. She was so awesome, Sarina thought to herself. The world was her playground now. She stopped blowing since she realized now how long she had been gone, though she easily could have kept going. She flew back to Matt to show him how easily she could freeze the lake, leaving multiple sonic booms in her wake.

Matt had put his clothes back on (with a fresh pair of pants) at this point and restarted the fire that had been put out by Sarina's hasty departure. He heard an intense wind echoing through a distant valley, then a sonic boom. A few minutes later, Sarina was descending in front of him stark naked. Seeing a girl as naturally curvy and busty as her flying down to him as easily as walking was doing things to Matt's dick he'd rather not speak of. After landing softly, she let the fuzzy feeling disappear so that gravity could affect her again. His recently departed boner had came back of its own volition, but he was also concerned about what had happened.

“Seems like you can get to the ground safely now. Are you okay though? I heard a crazy crunching sound when you zoomed off.”

“Yeah, that was me flying through solid rock by accident.”

“I mean, I know you're tough, but are you sure you're okay?”

Sarina was touched he cared, but also a bit miffed he was still under the impression she could be harmed by something like that. Nevermind the fact that even she didn't know until it had happened. She decided to demonstrate in a way he'd appreciate and walked over to a huge boulder near the campsite. 

She pressed her massive breasts against the cold stone with some force, boring a deep imprint of her unyielding globes into the rock itself. Matt's jaw dropped. Then she punched the boulder suddenly, pulverizing it to pebble pieces that were blasted apart. Fortunately, mostly in a direction away from Matt. 

“That wasn't even difficult. Also I learned how to do this while I was gone.” She turned to the lake they had fished at for lunch, pursed her lips, and blew much more lightly than earlier. The lake froze over in moments, and some of the shrubs and grasses on the shoreline were frozen solid as collateral. Her icy breath kept traveling past the lake, freezing the whole area behind the lake and further until it gradually dissipated. Sarina turned back with a big grin, obviously eager for praise.

And praise she received. “Am I dreaming right now, or are you literally a superhero all of a sudden? I never thought someone like you could exist at all, Sarina. And yet, you not only exist but you're in my life and we like each other.” 

Sarina grew even more smug and strutted back over to Matt until her copious bosom touched him. “Oh, and it doesn't bother you to know I can break you in an instant with any part of my body or freeze you solid with a tiny breath?” 

Matt's boner raged even more strongly, enough that he couldn't help but let out a small moan.

“Well, that's a good enough answer for me. Let's make the best of the rest of the trip.” Sarina blew extremely lightly without pursing her lips, knocking Matt back on to the sleeping bag. She lowered herself down again, but this time let Matt actually remove his last surviving pants before spearing herself on his hard cock. Her nipples danced against Matt's skin as she leaned forward slightly, though she was careful not to go too far. She was going to make it so Matt couldn't live without her over the next 2 days, and no one was going to tell her no anymore.

Later, Matt laid down in his sleeping bag exhausted. He insisted Sarina sleep in her own bag so she didn't accidentally hurt him in her sleep. A few broken bed incidents at home came to mind…he looked over at the gorgeous girl who had milked him dry. She complained about a headache before bed and seemed to sleeping poorly. Looking closer, he noticed wisps of smoke coming out from under her eyelids. Well, whatever. He had decided to stop being surprised at whatever happened with this anomalous girl. He rolled over and went to sleep. 

\- -

Sarina asked if Matt wanted her to fly most of the way home holding the Jeep to save time, but Matt managed to talk her down. If something happened to the car, he'd never hear the end of it from his dad.

Fortunately the hoodie she had worn at outset was one of the articles of clothing that survived the trip, so everything went smoothly going home and passing it off as a normal camping trip. Matt's mom gave a quizzical look after Matt went back to his room and Sarina just gave her a thumbs up.

As she walked through family room, she noticed her handiwork at the ocean was causing a stir on TV. There were photos and helicopter video of her ice sculpture and the new massive ice sheet offshore while experts debated as to what had caused the wild “meteorological phenomenon.” She smirked. It had only taken her merely exhaling a few times to catch the world's eye.

\- -

Sarina didn't have much time to experiment with her abilities or to have more wild sex with Matt because she'd been signed up for dreaded summer school to prep for high school. It started only a few days after getting back from camping. Unfortunately, her headaches were getting more and more frequent and meds did nothing. She spent most of the few days groaning in bed while thinking back to the fun she'd had on the trip.

The first day of summer school, she was in a bit of a bad mood right off the bat. Headache, 4 hours of math prep, and an awkward drive to school awaited. She wanted to fly everywhere now that she knew she could, but she trusted Matt's advice to hide her abilities for now.

At least the new school campus meant fewer people who knew her in middle school spreading rumors about her before she could even get a fresh start. Surely this would be the time to make some new friends. 

Or so she thought, but being in a rural area meant the moment her massive breasts entered the classroom a moment before she did, she heard whispering. 

“It's her!”

“The one with the huge fakes in middle school?”

“How desperate do you have to be, ugh.”

The same girls that had ruined her middle school experience. Oh well. She slumped into a chair in the back and got out her notebook. This was going to be hell, and her headache wasn't helping matters.

After an hour of math, her eyes started hurting while copying down formulae. Her notebook suddenly started crumpling while blackening, then catching on fire. She looked up at the board, where a blackened portion formed, then around the classroom, where many articles of clothing caught on fire or were singed as she looked around in confusion.

Someone shouted “Fire!” and like the model high schoolers they were, everyone ran out immediately in chaotic fashion. Sarina was still confused, but then she remembered. The newspaper. The magnifying glass. Concentrated but invisible heat must be emitting from her eyes. She finally did it by accident, but how could she turn it off? Running out of the classroom, she singed and blackened even more surfaces all over the hallway while looking for the bathroom. Once she saw it, she closed her eyes and felt her way down the hall to the bathroom, where at least the tile should be more heat resistant. She opened her eyes once inside, scorching the side of a stall and some tiles but at least not starting a fire. She looked in the mirror, and though it began to warp from the heat she now saw emitting from her barely glowing irises, she at least had an idea what was going on. She closed her eyes again.

Suddenly, her headache began pounding much harder. She felt her eyes trying to emit heat even with her eyes closed. If this was what had been causing her headaches for years, then maybe her body was telling her she needed to let out more heat. Focusing on that feeling, Sarina tried to open the floodgates she had unintentionally barricaded for so long. She felt much more of the new energy she tapped into coming to her eyes, though she could also tell it was only a fraction of how much she could use. Maybe later she could experiment with it like with her powerful breath on the camping trip. What's the worst that could happen, the tiled room might be messed up but no one would think it was her anyway. 

Sarina opened her eyes. There was just enough time to see the mirror reflect completely white glowing eyes before twin beams blew through the wall, tearing the room apart, then blew through every single wall after with violent energy that crackled and disintegrated everything it came into contact with. This wasn't just heat anymore. She knew this wasn't a good idea, but her headache was gradually going away as she looked from side to side, demolishing the top floor of the school while the beams kept going for miles into the horizon, incinerating everything they came into contact with. She was already sick of hiding her abilities, and if this was her, then just as Matt's mom had told her; she wouldn't be ashamed of who she was. 

The powerful girl ascended into the air and began aiming her vision leisurely over the school, demolishing every building in moments as infinite energy kept pouring out of her eyes effortlessly. The energy of her beams would melt everything it touched but so much power and heat reverberated in their vicinity that even things several feet away from being directly touched by the girl's lethal gaze were atomized quickly. When angled down, the destruction of the school was practically an afterthought as her beams bored deeply into the earth if her gaze lingered anywhere more than a split second. The only people here were those bitches who made fun of her out of jealousy anyway. They should have thought twice before insulting a living goddess. 

She saw the pack of spoilermongers leaving the front gate to run down the street. She flew there in a moment before merely glancing down the road at them, enough to annihilate them instantly with no suffering. The parked cars and tarmac of the whole strip of road around them melted into the groove cut into the bedrock. Rather than feel remorse, Sarina only felt unsatisfied that she needed to let out more energy, much more. It was intoxicating, orgasmic in pleasure to let out the pent up energy her body made an insane amount of and show everyone who they should never insult again. Just by looking around for a moment while she remained floating over the street, the energy her gaze released blew apart every building in her vicinity. Explosions were occurring constantly around her. 

Abruptly, Sarina felt even more power blast out of her eyes than before and the beams visibly thickened. Fortunately, she happened to not be looking downward. The surge struck the mountainside behind the school and caused a huge detonation that melted a whole mountain down to magma and knocked over other mountains with an immense shockwave. The surging beams kept going past into the sky as if this was a minor inconvenience.

This was getting out of hand, even to make her point. At this rate she might go too far and regret it later. She closed her eyes for a moment and flew away as fast as she could. Without realizing it, she easily broke escape velocity in her acceleration and flew into space while her clothes were shredded completely. When she realized she couldn't hear anymore, she opened her eyes again. Pent up energy continued surging out into the void from her eyes immediately. She panicked for a moment, trying to inhale instinctively until realizing after a few attempts that she didn't actually need to breathe and she was fine. Sarina kept flying further from Earth as her constant beams went deep into space in front of her. 

She reached the asteroid belt and began enjoying target practice with countless space rocks on her way through. She needed bigger playmates though, and decided to finish her earlier acceleration without stopping. Her more powerful by the minute body acquiesced as she began approaching the speed of light; then exceeding it. She was able to subconsciously change her body's shape to reach higher and higher impossible speeds. The flares of her curvy body flattened as her J cups and bubble butt compacted into her core until she was practically warping across the galaxy. Sarina marvelled at her top speed, then decided to slow down before getting too far away. She ended her deceleration at a completely new solar system filled with massive rocky planets and an old, dying star. Perfect as a playground for experimenting with her most destructive power yet. Her bosom and curves expanded back to their usual size now that she was only traveling at close to the speed of light. 

Arriving in orbit of the closest planet, it seemed several times the size of earth but was completely barren except for geographical features and craters. Looking across the surface even from orbit was enough to begin carving lines with her beams. Realizing this, she wrote her name in cursive on the surface in a few moments of eyes flicking around rapidly. However, so many deep grooves close to each other ruined the tectonic plate she was “writing” on and the planet's mantle began gushing lava through the gaps as a continent sized section of the surface cracked and broke. Sarina knew if she hadn't flown away from Earth when she had, she might have permanently scarred wide swaths of the surface like this without even realizing it. 

She needed to learn control. She tried reducing the power to a trickle, and succeeded in firing much smaller beams that only melted small portions of surface and didn't go deeper but her headache began worsening. Clearly her beams before were completely sustainable and the smaller ones did nothing to take the edge off. She intuitively understood that she needed to actually try to emit as much as possible so that her energy reserves could be depleted enough to stop her headache and let her get more control. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. 

The power she had barely tapped into in the school bathroom was waiting, and she willed more and more and more of it to her eyes until she couldn't push anymore. When she opened them this time, her eye's beams grew several times larger in width than before and blasted into the planet's surface. Sarina spontaneously orgasmed and began squeezing her enormous breasts with pulverizing force as she silently moaned in the vacuum. Upon impact, the whole planet fractured as the beams annihilated the core and blew through to the other side of the planet instantly before continuing on to strike a different planet in this solar system with a glancing blow on the side. Being several times the size of earth did nothing to protect it from the insane full power beams Sarina emitted as she literally cut the planet into pieces like a knife with fruit in mere seconds. The planet didn't even have time to explode before being reduced to progressively smaller pieces of rocky debris that were disintegrated just by being miles away from the most powerful gaze in the universe. A third of the second planet melted from the brief contact as that planet, too, began fracturing into pieces just from being barely exposed to Sarina's accidental look. 

Amazed at how powerful her max energy beams really was, Sarina continued fondling herself while firing deep into the space formerly occupied by two planets. After another minute, she stopped constantly firing beams for the first time since the bathroom. Experimentally, she flew to another nearby rocky planet and found she could alternate between a variety of strengths much more easily now as she marked this new surface with a variety of holes, valleys, and molten craters. However...full power had felt the best. She wondered if she could even go full power again so soon after fixing her headache. She tapped into all the power she could again, then opened her eyes. Another full barrage of hyper powerful energy catapulted out of her beautiful eyes, obviously no smaller than earlier. Though she was more ready this time for the pleasure, she still brought herself to orgasm after a few moments, coincidentally the same amount of time it took for her to blow this third planet to pieces with the massive amounts of energy she could effortlessly expel that couldn't be resisted by anything. This time she enjoyed herself by finishing off the continent sized debris by flying to each piece and pulverizing them with punches she didn't hold back with. 

As she surveyed the planets she had annihilated just by looking at them, she couldn't help but get turned on again at how overwhelmingly powerful she was. Sarina didn't understand why she had these abilities, but she was beginning to invent a reason she liked. There had been a job opening for goddess and she was chosen to fill it. She did want to return home for now, though. Sarina genuinely loved Matt, so she would put her intergalactic goddess plans on hold. For the time being, it could be her hobby instead of her occupation. 

Now the problem was actually figuring out exactly which direction home was...

-

Sarina had been gone for a month. Matt and his parents were still putting up missing person fliers after the police gave up and told them she was probably just another casualty of what they referred to as a “Weapon testing malfunction” incident. It had all happened so quickly that no one knew what happened. Rumors spread that the school had actually been the cover for an underground military base that had caused the devastation in its vicinity. 

At the very least, Matt knew she was alive. Sarina couldn't get hurt period as far as he was concerned, let alone die. He sat in the backyard and looked through the newspaper for anything interesting on the ongoing investigation into what had happened. He heard a distant sonic boom and looked up. Sarina decelerated after re-entering the atmosphere and slowed to a float as she gracefully landed in the backyard in front of Matt. She had finally made it home. However, her body was still superheated from reentry so her naked skin ignited the grass, which she quickly put out with a tiny bit of ice breath.

“I'm back, but uh, maybe don't hug me right now. I'm pretty hot.”

Matt wiped the beginnings of tears from his eyes and smiled.

“I'll say, you're the hottest girl on the planet.”

Sarina smiled back at his cute pun. This was why she had come back. Even wielding immense power in space could get lonely compared to the simple joys of companionship. 

“You grew again in only a month, too” 

“It's been a month?” She looked down, and realized her already huge boobs did look like they had probably gained another cup size. 

“W-well, those too, but I meant more that you're taller now.” She had gained an inch of height, too.

“Oh right, well it's hard to keep track of time and your body measurements when you're in space for that long.”

“Space?!? Well, you'll have to tell me all about it but we should get you covered up and dressed so my parents don't see you like this.”

“Well I still need to cool off for a bit longer. Also, I've got some new tricks I learned while experimenting in space...is there anything you won't miss in the backyard?” 

“Hmm, well there's the old grill. We got a new one so it's just sitting around now, and good luck trying to sell it. Why, what are you going to do?” 

Sarina looked at it, then let a tiny amount of energy trickle to her eyes. They began glowing white then twin beams struck the grill. It melted instantly into a puddle of molten metal, and before she had enough time to cut her energy output, the beams incinerated the vegetation behind it and bored a hole in the backyard’s fence before making a smouldering crater in the ground in the wilderness behind the fence. She quickly cut off the energy without closing her eyes, and the glow faded. it had only taken a fraction of a second, enough time for Matt to have missed it if he’d blinked.

“Um...sorry about it being a bit overkill. It’s going to take a lot more practice at minimum power to control it better.” 

Matt was blown away yet again by Sarina’s newest “trick” but he now had to come up with a coverup story for the hole in the fence. Wait.

“Uh, did you say ‘minimum power’?”

Sarina looked at Matt’s obviously confused face.

“Well, yeah. It’s actually really hard letting out so little at a time.”

“What does high power look like, then?”

Sarina smirked. 

“It’s bye bye Earth in under a minute. In a few seconds, at max power.”

Matt looked genuinely frightened of her for the first time.

“How do you know that if we’re still here right now?”

“Let’s just say there were a whole bunch of planets that weren’t as lucky as Earth while I was in space. Don’t worry, they were uninhabited. So make sure not to piss me off, Matt.”

Sarina joked to try to lighten the atmosphere. Matt took the hint.

“Yeah, like I totally didn’t have any reasons not to do that before I learned you can also destroy Earth by looking at it for a few seconds. Mhm.”

They smiled at each other.

“Oh, I’m in a huggable temperature range now.”

“Thanks for letting me know.”

He hugged her while being careful around her dangerously protruding boobs and stroked her long, dark hair. 

“Welcome home.”

3\. 

Sarina finished reminiscing on her days of discovery as a teenager. Well, maybe she hadn’t ever been very normal even before that camping trip. But would she even really want to be normal when she was as powerful as she was? Definitely not. She could have her fun off-Earth whenever she wanted, she was dating a guy who cared about her even before she discovered she had the raw power of a deity, and since she didn’t actually need food (or oxygen) she could just lie around all day if she was feeling lazy. 

Though her piercing headache reminded her that this wasn’t going to be one of those days. She got up off the couch and went to the bedroom. She stripped naked in front of the closet mirror in anticipation of the day's activities; nothing she was wearing would survive. Lingering for a moment to examine herself, she noticed that even her compacted breast size was slightly larger than last week. Though her body finishing growing elsewhere not long after her first trip to space, her breasts and her overall power had continued growing steadily these last 6 years. Though not quite as dramatically month to month as when she was in her big growth spurt, at least. 

The TV had been left on from Matt watching the news over breakfast, and she heard them talking about a devastating volcano eruption on an island nation in the Pacific ocean. Talk about bad timing. Sarina sighed and figured she could spare a few moments before going to space.

She walked outside to their backyard, then looked up and flew off. Her acceleration was more gradual than in the past so that their neighborhood wouldn't start asking questions about sonic booms all the time. However, once she was high enough in the sky she grinned and went straight to escape velocity, then much faster. She was overhead the island in under a minute and descended to take a look. The island was covered by lava and it looked like the evacuation had already occurred. Easy, then, she thought to herself. Sarina inhaled strongly, sucking swathes of lava, trees, and some ocean water into her mouth before they were crushed upon entering her impervious insides. Then she flew directly overhead the volcano and carefully held back to blow one concentrated icy puff of air down. Some of the air instantly froze the volcano's interior into dormancy while rest rushed rapidly over the island's surface and then miles out to sea in all directions, freezing everything solid from her breath's brief caress. She had to be careful, since a full breath from her these days would change the entire planet's weather. Her work finished, she immediately flew straight up while accelerating.

Once she exited orbit, Sarina brute forced past lightspeed into warp as a matter of habit. She had a specific destination in mind today; the Andromeda galaxy core. It took longer than her usual trips within the Milky Way by a few minutes; her physical body had broken normal constraints on speed on her first trip to space, then broke them further as her body's limit increased each space voyage after. Once she reached the core, she slowed down. A huge ring of stars and solar systems circled what she had come for: a supermassive black hole. She wasn't afraid of its gravitational pull and flew closer to the nothingness colored by matter being pulled into its depths. Energy coursed eagerly inside her body, knowing it would soon be released. 

Sarina eyes began glowing more brightly than ever until the glow became a blinding light like a full blown star before beams exploded out of her, nearly twice as wide as when she was a teenager. Her target was the black hole's maw itself. At first her angle was too shallow, and her beams were barely curved at all before melting a planet on the far side of the singularity instantly then sailing further into space with no end in sight. She looked further towards where the curve had been facing until gradually her energy was actually being pulled down into the cosmic whirlpool. She focused even harder now that she felt her energy was being released at the right target, and the beams visibly widened more than she expected while silently crackling and vibrating with cosmically excessive force. Enough energy to destroy a solar system, or even an arm of a galaxy was being discharged from Sarina's beautiful eyes every second: and her headache was only beginning to recede. 

At first the black hole greedily gobbled all of her energy, but as minutes passed it simply couldn't compress this much energy at once and its all-encompassing pull began to weaken. Streaks of her vast energy beams began escaping the event horizon, each one enough to tear a hole through several planets in a row but Sarina was so engrossed in her ecstatic release that she didn't notice. She fondled her huge, impenetrable breasts while fingering herself with enough strength to break anything but herself. More and more of her absurd energy output filled the area around the black hole until it became a blinding, overflowing sink with periodic waves stronger than a supernova annihilating every stellar object around it. Finally, with her headache completely gone and a few orgasms under her figurative belt, she felt like she'd released enough to tide her over until next time. 

Sarina stopped her energy output and gawked at the spectacle before her. Even knowing herself, she hadn't expected to overflow a black hole. It would take thousands, if not millions of years for each destructive nova to make its across the galaxy but she had basically put a time limit on the whole Andromeda galaxy just by looking hard at its center for a few minutes. Even now, rings and streaks of her energy periodically escaped what was supposed to be a safe way for her to unload her excess energy. She knew there was a jungle-like planet with life nearby from the last time she was in this cosmic neighborhood and wanted to see if she could save it from herself. She turned towards it and accelerated past the speed of light instantly, getting in front of the wave of her energy. 

At first she was puzzled by how she could stop the light-years wide energy wave, but then realized the best way to stop her energy was the best way to stop anything: her body. She moved close enough to physically block as much as she could, flying along it with arms outstretched. Fortunately, the wave was relatively narrow considering it's potency and she was able to block a planet wide section of it with her completely impervious body in time for the remainder to miss directly hitting the jungle planet. However, even being in hundreds of miles in proximity of the passing energy was enough to melt part of the crust closest to the volatile remnants of Sarina's gaze.

Realizing her work was going to be pointless if planet was razed, Sarina quickly entered the atmosphere near the spreading blaze and exposed mantle. Inhaling much stronger than earlier on Earth, she sucked so much of the atmosphere near her that the air began thinning and many of the fires slowed due to lack of oxygen. Then she began blowing full force with pursed lips. An incredible hurricane of sub-zero temperature erupted from her beautiful lips and froze over the massive section of heated mantle instantly, as well as uprooting, knocking over, or outright splintering alien trees and freezing them before blowing past for hundreds of miles. Sarina continued to blow for a few more moments just to be sure, enjoying watching how easily she could terraform huge expanses without lifting a finger, then stopped exhaling. 

What used to be jungle was now a slick, frozen solid surface for as far as the eye could see. The velocity of the wind had practically sanded down the surface of the planet to smoothness. Suffice to say, the planet no longer had an impending temperature problem; at least not on the high end of the spectrum. Sarina flew up past the exosphere to get a better look. Her ice breath was even more powerful than the last time she had exerted herself as hard, and the evidence was an apocalyptic super ice storm covering the entire planet rapidly. Well, at least it would eventually thaw, Sarina thought to herself. Better than being destroyed outright.

Deciding she had caused enough trouble for one day, she found the right star in the sky and broke lightspeed once again to travel home.

\- -

Matt came home to Sarina lazily lounging on the couch in the nude. He gulped involuntarily at her perfect form even after seeing it so many times and his boner began straining his suit trousers. 

"Welcome home Matt. Rough day at work?"

"Nah, just the usual. You?"

"Oh, I went out for a bit. More importantly, what do you say to me getting those poor pants off?"


End file.
